Trapped in Esctasy
by babsenchanted
Summary: Vampire Rosalie is an anthropologist with human Emmett as her FBI agent partner.


A/N: I do not own any of these characters from Twilight or Bones

Steamy Movie Crossover Contest

Name of story: Trapped in Ecstasy

Penname: babsenchanted

Movie or TV Show: Bones

Main Character Pairing: Rosalie and Emmett

POV: Rosalie

To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.

"Bones," Emmett leaned in to whisper in my ear. His lips pulled up in the beginning of a smile. Though it had never been my favorite nickname, I had come to accept it.

I had been leaning over a set of bones. My focus was intent while I worked to extrapolate the data . At least that was what I wanted him to believe. "Emmett, you scared me," I looked at him with not even a glint of emotion. His lips were close enough to my ear that I felt his breath on my ear. That was a sensation that I deeply missed. The warm breath of my lover caressing my skin. The problem was, this man was not my lover. He was my co-worker, partner even.

When we first met, I couldn't even stay in the same room as him. I had all I could do to control myself. His scent filled my head. A swirling motion came over me, making me want to give in to my deepest desires. Giving in was not a possibility. Now, three years later, I had developed strategies that had made it easier for me to work with him. One of which was not to let him get as close as he stood right now.

There was something about that man. Most human men bored me. Their lack of intellect paired with their insecurities and inadequacies left little to be desired. But this human man, he was something else. He didn't walk into a room. He filled the room with his presence. I wasn't the only one to take notice. He exuded confidence, and a sexual pulse that I could feel as he walked by. I couldn't contain my desire to move closer. I had to though. Slipping up was not an option.

Thinking about our mission had distracted me from the man who had my attention. I had to concentrate on my work. I had trouble forming coherent thoughts when he stood near me. That was not typically me. I was Dr. Rosalie Hale. The renowned anthropologist. Not to mention the fact that I had been able to control my blood lust for decades.

The memory of my first encounter with the man still sent a thrill through my body. I had been working at the Jeffersonian Institution since I graduated with my PhD. Though I deeply enjoyed that work, I felt I could do more. I began writing crime solving novels. That was when I caught the attention of the FBI. Emmet Cullen, the sexy FBI agent, entered my life. He was personality personified. I on the other hand was attuned to logic and the scientific method. To say we had different perspectives on most subjects was an understatement.

From the moment I saw him there was an instant attraction. I knew I couldn't get close to him though. He was human. I had been successful about not taking a life for all these years. I wasn't going to let my draw to him change that now.

The day we met, I found him walking down a hall by himself. Well, I took that opportunity to get close to the human man. I smoothed the fabric of my silk skirt and tucked my hair behind my ear. It had be decades since I had the opportunity to entice a man, and today I was going to have fun with it.

The scientists, squints as Cullen would call them walked in one direction. Cullen walked in the other. He was walking down a hall that left him isolated. I was going to play with this human man. I could resist the urge to drink his blood long enough to feel the sexual tension between us. I followed him down the corridor into the room that he had entered. As I looked around, I realized that we had entered the bathroom.

It was then that he spoke to me, "The lady's is across the hall." He turned to look at me over his shoulder. My eyes glided down his arms to where his hands rested. At the fly of his pants, perching to release what lay inside. A rather large belt buckle held my attention. He must have noticed my subtle glance. His hands dropped to his side. He walked over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

At that moment, I began to realize why I was so drawn to this man. His blood had the most heavenly scent to it. It filled my lungs and permeated my senses. My head began to get foggy, feeling like I was intoxicated. I had to taste it. Without thinking I pulled him closer to me. As if he was under my command, Emmett exposed his neck and leaned into me.

I extended my tongue running it along his vein. His skin tasted heavenly. My lips followed to latch onto the skin of his neck. My teeth parted to bite into the most succulent treat I could imagine. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. His hands ran over my body. I waited for a moment to take it all in. I hadn't felt warm hands on my body since before my change. Everywhere he touched felt a warming sensation that made me feel human again. I wanted to feel his hands everywhere.

I was torn. Once I bit into him, I could no longer smell this wonderful aroma. But then there was the sensation of his blood running into my mouth, over my tongue and down my throat. I took in a deep breath. It was taking every bit of resolve I had to not take what I wanted. But I did. I held me breath so that I could not smell him. Then, I pulled away from him, leaving the room.

Neither one of us has ever mentioned that day again. I didn't realize that he was the FBI agent that I would be working with. Later that day, we went on our first case. As we worked over the bones, he would glance in my direction. When I would catch him, his cheeks would flush while he looked away. It took a while for us to become comfortable with one another.

I had worked to not let him close enough to tempt me again, rather successfully. We had worked on many cases together. Our relationship had grown to the point that I valued his friendship. He filled in the gaps in my understanding. Despite our many squabbles, we had a mutual respect for one another.

I came back to the reality of this moment. Emmett was still standing close enough for me to smell. I stepped away from him and walked around the table. My eyes focused on him the entire time. He also had a sort of boyish charm to him. He looked at my affectionately. I focused once again on the case.

Now, this case was so frustrating. We had found another of the "Grave Diggers" victims. But I knew my team could solve it. Emmett would call that faith. But I called it experience. We were a well homed team. This murderer was cunning and prepared. He didn't give us the chance to catch him because he didn't negotiate with us. He would call once to demand a ransom. If the ransom was paid, he would send the coordinates to find the buried victim. If the ransom was not paid, you would never hear from him again. And the kidnap victim would suffocate.

The bones were not giving me any clues that I could work with to discover the identity of the perpetrator. I needed to take a step back. A trip to karate would be the perfect distraction. All my worries would fade away as soon as I hit the bags or took my opponent down to the floor. So, I packed my bag with the supplies I would need and headed for my car. I walked into the parking garage. That was the last thing I remembered.

I woke up in a dark car. I had the worst headache you could imagine. My neck felt like it had electrical current running through it. I had to get my bearings. What was this situation? I knew the answer before I started to gather the information. I was buried alive in this car. I also knew that I hadn't been drugged. I had been stunned. Typical fashion for the 'Grave Digger'.

I heard moans coming from the back of the car. This was not typical. He didn't usually take two victims. From his scent, I knew that Emmett was with me in the car. That made me worry. I was a vampire. I wouldn't suffocate down here. But Emmett could. Now it was urgent to get him out of here.

I climbed over the seat to sit next to him. He didn't show any signs of having been stunned. His eyes were dilated. He'd been drugged.

"Emmett, are you ok?"

He rubbed his head, "Where are we?"

"The 'Grave Digger' got us. We're buried alive." I moved closer to reassure him. That was when my strong pull to his blood hit me. He was in more trouble than just suffocating. I was going to have to be in close proximity to him for at least the next 12 hours, and not take what I desired completely.

He sat up, "Seriously?"

"Yes," I whispered as I closed my eyes and held my breath. He was so close. All I had to do was lean a little closer and his neck would be in my mouth. I could almost taste his blood.

"Bones," I opened my eyes to see that Emmet was looking at me with his intense stare. "I will get us out of this." He was attempting to reassure me. I was not the one in any danger. Not only was he at risk of suffocating, he was trapped in a car with a vampire who strongly desired his blood. He was looking around us in the car.

"No Emmett, I will get us out of here." I dumped out my purse on the seat. I had water.

He reached out to grab my hand. The feel of his warm skin on mine made me shiver. "Wait Bones," he leaned forward until his breath was running across my lips. "If we don't get out of this, I have to tell you something."

"No Cullen, we will get out of this. You don't get to make any last declarations."

"Bones, this isn't easy. Just let me say it." I acquiesced, with a nod. His facial features softened while his hands cupped my face. His eyes were smoldering. "I have grown to love you over the last couple of years." It wasn't like this was news to me. But he had never said it. His actions had told me time and again.

"Cullen, I love you too." I leaned forward until my forehead rested on his.

"There is something I have always wanted to do," it was almost a whisper.

At that moment his lips met mine. I felt his hand move up my waist to my back pulling my body onto his. I held my breath. Then I gave in to the kiss. I felt his warm lips moving over mine. Warming them. His tongue moved over my lips. I couldn't. I wanted to take it in. But then I could not stop from biting him.

I pulled away from him. That didn't stop the sensations that he had woken within my body. I still felt the heightened awareness of his presence. Anxiety began to swirl through my stomach.

"Bones," his fingers caressed my cheek. "Don't stop this. Please. Let me love you." His mouth moved down my neck. I felt his lips and breath moving down to my collar bone. I closed my eyes, to feel my body give in to him. If I were human, this would be an easy choice. However, I had to focus. I wanted more than his body. I wanted his blood.

"Emmett, we have to find a way out of here," his hands ran up and down my back. He was not going to make this easy for me.

"Have faith in your team. They will find us," his lips curled up in a smile. "Right now, pay attention to the pleasure I am about to give you." He cocked an eyebrow.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Emmett had never acted this way with me. But, I had to admit. This was what I had wanted since the moment I laid eyes on him. Now, I didn't think I had the strength to resist him in this close proximity. I was still holding my breath. But that didn't help in this car.

"We need to conserve air." I attempted to reason with him.

He feigned hurt, "You don't want me?"

"Stop it," I chastised as I pressed my hands lightly on his chest to raise off of him. "Why don't you want to work on a way to get out of here?"

"I can't think of a better way to go then in your arms." The tips of his fingers ran along my jaw, then swept my golden hair behind my ear.

I smiled at him. His touch was intoxicating. The more he touched me, the more I wanted him and not just his blood. I closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling of his fingers on my skin. "Touch me Emmett." I was not going to deny myself any longer.

"Yes," he whispered in my ear. A moan whispered across my lips. His hands found the top of my blouse and ripped it open.

"What's the hurry?" a smile spread across my face. I put my hands in his hair, then pulled him toward me. I ran my mouth up his jaw line then over to his ear. "We have plenty of time to savor this."

His head dipped down enough so that the tip of his tongue danced along the lace of my bra. "I thought I was showing restraint," he chuckled. I was taken back by the sensations that ran through my body. The warmth spread from where he was touching me through to my core.

My head fell back as I laughed, "I'm looking forward to seeing you lose that restraint."

"Rather indulgent, so unlike you." his hands met behind me to release my bra. The cool air hit my breasts as he revealed them. His hot breath quickly replaced the cool air.

"Ha!" the comeback that I had perched on my tongue escaped me as his mouth came down over my nipple. My whole body responded. I wanted more. No, I needed more. He had me worked up into a frenzy. I couldn't let myself go completely though. Then I would give in to my desire to taste his blood which smelled so sweet. I let my hands begin to explore his body. Starting at his shoulders, I spanned his chest. The material of his silk shirt felt soft atop the hardness of his muscles. I found his nipple and pinched it between my fingers. He winced.

He shifted his weight so that he sat facing forward. Then he ran his hand along the length of my leg until he reached the ankle. Swiftly he moved both of his hands up to my ass and pulled me over so that I was straddling him. If I had any doubts about his intentions, his body had clarified his desires.

I pulled on the knot of his tie, loosening it up. Slowly I slid it from his collar. Then, I draped it over my shoulders. We made quick work of his shirt, that we tossed aside. Then I felt his flesh press against mine.

"Rosalie," he whispered as his lips captured my earlobe. I was not accustomed to hearing him call me by name. I felt it resonate in my head.

My fingers found their way to his belt buckle. Leave it to Emmett to wear a cowboy belt buckle with his designer suit. At that moment, it was simply an obstacle to me. One I intended to rid him of quickly. In the confined space, I struggled to slip his pants off. He helped me to take it off. My eyes stayed focused on the package he was revealing to me.

Then his hands moved along my waist pulling my slacks to the floor. I watched in amazement as he touched me. His face was covered with pleasure as he pressed the fabric down my legs. Curiosity about his next move consumed me. He leaned forward to take my nipple into his mouth. I felt it grow erect in his mouth. His fingers explored my body as his mouth brought me to a new awareness. My hands went to his hair by instinct. I was beyond thinking. By then, I was just feeling. I laid back on the seat, giving him full access to my body.

His weight came over me. For the first time I felt his flesh completely cover me. His warmth melted into my cold skin. I wanted him closer. Nearer to me. Inside of me. "Please, Emmett. Take me now."

His hands moved down and began to explore my body. They moved as if he were washing me. My desire rose as his hands moved slowly between my legs. Exploring new areas. He found my clit. He drew circles around it with his finger. Sometimes letting it touch ever so slightly. I felt a sensation like a fire burning me up. The only thing that could quench it was his touch. He then took it between his thumb and finger. The sensation of him rolling it caught me off guard. I became on fire. A wave starting at my clit and moving in all directions at once moved over me in waves. I couldn't think, breath or talk. I started gasping while small moans were escaping from my mouth. I had lost all control. My body was shaking and he had the controls. He replaced his thumb and finger with his lips and began to flick my clit with his tongue. The waves became more intense and I began to buck my hips. I had my hands in his hair pulling him closer into me. I wrapped my legs around him and held him in place. As I was about to regain control, I felt him slip a finger inside of me. He moved it in and out while sucking my clit until he felt the waves build in me again. I wanted him to make love to me. I longed to feel his naked body pressed to mine as he moved inside me.

He moved up my body. Showering me with kisses. "I know who you are," he whispered as he got to my ear.

I chuckled, "and that would be?"

"A vampire," he whispered as his lips nipped at my ear. Before I could take in the gravity of his proclamation, I felt his length slowly slide inside me. My mind disengaged. I gave in to the sensation of him moving in and out of me. His breath was coming in short bursts. The faster he moved, the more I felt my body building toward another climax. The friction he created inside of me blew up. I felt waves of pleasure overtake my body. His movements came quicker and his body tensed as he released inside of me.

He collapsed on top of my body. His neck exposed next to my mouth. In the height of my desire, I stretched my tongue out to lick him. He tasted divine.

"Emmett, time is running out."

He lifted his head to meet my gaze. Then it hit me. I could turn him into a vampire. Then he wouldn't suffocate. And selfishly, I could enjoy him as my own. I explained the situation to him. He agreed that it was his best chance.

He moved to allow me access to his neck. I attentively bit his neck. His blood began to flow in my mouth. The flavor far surpassed the aroma. I reveled in the flavor. Then I disengaged from him. Watching as the venom spread through his veins. His pain was intense, but it would save his life.

My team was unable to find us. After his three days to turn, we used the air bags to blast us free. We couldn't return to the Jeffersonian. So we started a new life together.


End file.
